


Every Whisper, Every Sigh

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Voice Acting, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: Oikawa never expected to use a boyfriend app to help soothe him to sleep. Or for the voice to sound exactly like Iwa-chan.The biggest surprise was when he had the best orgasm of his life, Iwa-chan's voice crooning in his ear. He swore to never think about it again, so of course he ends up blurting out the whole thing to his best friend.





	Every Whisper, Every Sigh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michellicopter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellicopter/gifts).



> Thanks Michelle, you are the worst enabler in the world.

For as long as Oikawa could remember he’d always been a troubled sleeper. Usually it reared its head the night before a big game or exam but some nights it was just impossible to fall asleep. His mother had once said that they were too quiet with him when he was a baby and now he needed perfect conditions to sleep but that wasn’t it. After big matches he’d been known to fall asleep on the bus ride home, surrounded by loud teenage boys. His brain just sometimes refused to shut down, it was as simple as that. 

During his younger years he used to go to his parents any time he couldn’t sleep but as he moved up in school years that had slowly stopped, though they always insisted that they didn’t mind. It had turned into obsessively watching volleyball games, late into the night until the glow of the screen left his eyes burning and the pictures blurred together. Some mornings he would wake up curled on the floor, inches from the tv. He’d tried meditation, yoga, reading the most boring history books that he could find. While he now knew more about the Edo Period than he ever wanted to, absolutely nothing helped with the insomnia. Until one day he made a discovery quite by accident. 

It was the fourth day in a row he couldn’t fall asleep. Thus far he’d survived on naps brought about through sheer exhaustion and lots of caffeine. It was eleven thirty at night and he’d been watching highlights from their last game. Spotting a major hole in their defense that has likely lead to their loss, he picked up his phone and called Iwa-chan without thinking about it. A very pissed off Iwa had answered the phone and gotten even more angry when Oikawa had told him that, no there wasn’t an emergency, he just couldn’t sleep. As Iwa-chan started to chew him out, calling him all manners of names, Oikawa had leaned back in his chair, subconsciously smiling as Iwa’s voice lulled him to sleep. Even though he paid for it the next day, apparently what he’d needed all along was Iwa-chan. 

At first he’d thought it was just a fluke and tried not to think about it too hard. Until a few weeks passed and once again he found himself in bed, staring up into the dark. It has only taken an hour of his mind refusing to slow down for him to decide to chance calling Iwa-chan. He would probably suffer for it the next day but it seemed worth it at the time. And it had been. Within five minutes he was sound asleep, phone lying on his pillow with the speaker on, Iwa-chan’s voice floating out and surrounding him. 

Obviously Oikawa couldn’t very well ask Iwaizumi to tell him bedtime stories every time he couldn’t fall asleep. Could he…? No, that was a ridiculous thought. The rest of the team were aware of his insomnia, though not the full extent of it, but the request would just be too weird. Too intimate. Even he wasn’t going to go there. So all he had to do was find something similar. 

After some online searching he’d concluded that maybe one of the apps that were just people talking calmly for the purpose of relaxation would work. He’d tried it a grand total of twice before promptly deleting the app. The voice was  _ all  _  wrong. It wasn’t deep enough, didn’t cut off his words sharply enough at the end of sentences. In order to avoid an internal freakout, he stubbornly refused to think about the fact that he kept comparing the voice to Iwa’s. 

It was almost to the point where he had given up on ever finding something that worked, when he was eavesdropping on a conversation at school that he got his current lead. His attention was caught when a girl behind him made some comment about her favourite being the one with the deep voice. Ears perking up, it had only taken a few minutes to realize they were talking about a boyfriend app and for him to get the name. Only remembering the last time he’d been caught eavesdropping stopped him from turning around and thanking them for the suggestion they didn’t even know they’d made. 

To be honest he wasn’t entirely optimistic this would work. Downloading a few boyfriend apps, he’d made sure to bury them in folders in his phone; he’d never live it down if anyone on his team found them. It had taken a few extra nights to find the voice that sounded EXACTLY like Iwa-chan. In fact he was half convinced it was Iwaizumi, until he looked up the voice actor, just to be sure. Well…. Partly to be sure but mostly so that he could see what else the VA had done so he could go download all those apps as well. 

Which led to this point in time. Every night for the last two weeks Oikawa had had Iwa’s voice double crooning sweet nothings into his ear as he fell asleep. He’d even paid actual money to unlock extra content. It wasn’t exactly something he was  _ proud _ of but it meant he got to sleep every night, minimum tossing and turning required. Despite the fact that he sometimes thought of the voice double as ‘Hajime’ it never really bled into his real life. His Iwa-chan was a completely separate entity and he was careful to keep reminding himself of that. 

Except, it was inevitable that something was going to go wrong. Terribly terribly wrong. It was a Sunday night and the whole day had been squandered away. A productive morning of jogging followed by lounging around in front of the television and indulging in his favourite sweets. By time the evening rolled around he was feeling too lazy to actually get up and do anything but it was still a little early for sleep. For lack of anything better to do he decided to pull up one of his favourite videos and take the opportunity to get himself off. 

Getting comfortable in bed, after making sure his door was locked, he started to tease himself. Flicking through several videos, nothing managed to catch his interest. After thirty minutes of corny dialogue and getting absolutely nowhere, he turned off the video, resigned to just going to sleep early. Rolling over, he scrolled through his apps before choosing a new one for tonight, settling in and waiting for his body to relax. Except that it had the opposite effect. Iwa-chan’s voice started talking about wanting to rub him down after a long day and suddenly his cock was harder than he could ever remember it being. 

It didn’t even cross his mind that this might be wrong. Without thought he reached down to grip himself, stroking in time to the breathy sighs that Iwa-chan was letting out between sentences. It was delicious. What would Iwa-chan’s hands feel like on his back? Would his hands be calloused and rough, leaving a tingle every where he touched? Or were the smooth and soft, gliding across his skin?  He came in record time, biting his bottom lip hard enough to bleed to stop any noises slipping through. Basking in the afterglow his mind raced to catch up with what exactly had just happened. He’d masturbated to Iwa-chan’s voice double. That was bad enough in itself, but he’d been thinking about Iwa the whole time. Honestly, he should have known this would happen. Well, maybe not  _ this _ but that something awkward would come from listening to a VA that sounded like best friend. Worst of all was that he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. Maybe he would start regretting it later, when he got the feelings back in his limbs. But for now he tried to push it out of his mind, after all it wasn’t really a big deal, no point trying to analyze what had just occurred. He would just go on with his life as if it had never happened. 

* * *

 

Except that he couldn’t just move on. First thing the next morning he’d walked out his house to find Iwa-chan waiting to walk to school together. There was no morning greetings, just Iwa telling him to hurry his ass up before they were late. Nothing unusual about that. As soon as he walked through his gate, he’d been handed some milk bread from the bakery just down the street. Also not out of the ordinary. Except. Suddenly he was thinking about all the little things Iwa-chan did for him. Bringing him breakfast and helping him with homework, just being there for him. In all aspects of his life. He’d stared at the hand holding out his treat, the overwhelming urge to find out once and for all how those hands felt tugging at his gut. It was Iwa’s voice, demanding whether or not he wanted it, that brought him back to the present. He took the bread, trying to laughing it off, eliciting a funny look. Opening the package, he couldn’t even pretend to take a bite. His throat was so tight with emotion that he was afraid he would choke. Or blurt out all these feelings that were suddenly churning around inside him. Iwa-chan hadn’t questioned him when he excused it by saying he’d already eaten breakfast but the whole rest of the way to school he could feel him watching like a hawk, trying to figure out what was wrong.

He’d never been so glad to get to school or that they were in separate classes. Not that it helped. The whole day was spent dreaming about Iwa-chan’s voice and his stupid hands. Two teachers had asked if he was feeling okay, he’d ran into a chair and nearly a wall. Even when some of his fans had came up to him he couldn’t concentrate long enough to hear what they were saying; they’d walked off in a huff. 

It wasn’t till after school that he was finally able to concentrate again, for volleyball practise. School was one thing, but there was no way these  _ feelings  _  were going to interfere with something as important as volleyball practise. That resolve started out well. They were half way through practise and he had stubbornly not thought about the fact that he might be in love with his best friend and want him to whisper all manners of dirty things into his ear. Well they at least hadn’t been more than a passing thought, which would just have to do. Then Iwa-chan had to go and ruin it. He was perfectly positioned, the ball just touched his fingertips, he was about to set up the ball when -

“Give it to me!” Iwaizumi called out, running up to the net. Concentration broke, Oikawa panicked and passed the ball, straight to Iwa-chan’s face. Mind completely blank, the slightly hysterical thought slipped out that at least a volleyball to the face couldn’t cause vocal damage. Complete silence fell across the gym, broken only by Iwa-chan cursing loudly. 

“I-” Oikawa’s immediate instinct was to hurry to his side but in the brief few seconds that he hesitated Hanamaki was already there, prying his hands away from his face. 

“To the nurse,” Hanamaki ordered with a small head shake. Iwaizumi’s glare lost some of its effectiveness with blood dripping down his face. “Head back.” Smacking Iwa’s forehead to tilt it back, he ignored the grumbling as he started pushing his teammate towards the door. 

Everyone went back to practice, more slowly and quietly than usual. Oikawa was hyper aware of all the side long glances that were aimed in his direction but Matsukawa was the only one who actually came to question him. 

“Did you guys have a fight?” The glare he shot his teammate must have been especially dirty because he immediately raised his hands in surrender. “Or not. Just a question.” 

“Everyone’s allowed off days,” he defended. It wasn’t his fault that his all consuming feelings for his childhood best friend were distracting. If anything, the fact that he’d managed to participate for most of the practise functioning normally should earn him some serious brownie points. 

“It’s still unusual,” Matsukawa shrugged. “Maybe you should just go home. Nobody else wants balls to the face.” There was a brief pause before he snorted in disgust. “You had the perfect set up and did nothing with it. Just leave, I’ll lock up after practise.” Normally he was protest on principal. He was the captain and didn’t need to be told what to do but right now going home, hiding under his covers, and pretending the world didn’t exist sounded like the best course of action. 

“Fine. But I’m not doing it because you told me to.” Now he was just being petulant, which was confirmed by the eye roll that he received. 

“Sure sure. See you tomorrow.” As he jogged off to rejoin the rest of the team Oikawa skulked off to the showers. Muscle memory alone got him through showering and dressing. He was halfway home before his brain started to work again. 

This was more of a disaster than he’d anticipated. The whole day had been spent avoiding his best friend, briefly paused so he could potentially break his nose. He should really send him a text to make sure he was okay, yet he couldn’t bring himself to do it. At this point it looked like he had three options. First was telling Iwa-chan the truth and throwing himself on his mercy, the outlook for that option wasn’t very good. Second was that he just stop listening to the tapes, go back to his insomnia, and everything would go back to normal. How hard could it be to forget the memory of that sweet voice crooning in his ear. Third, and his personal favorite, was to go find some crop circles and hope that the aliens came for him. Again, the outlook on this plan wasn’t great.

* * *

 

By the time he arrived at his front door he was determined to follow through with plan number two. That was the only choice that didn’t end in complete disaster. Honestly, nothing was worth the strain that this was going to put on his relationship with his best friend. He could work through these worrisome and slightly terrifying feelings he’d realized he had. So long as he didn’t lose Iwa-chan, he wasn’t entirely sure he’d survive that. Not to be dramatic or anything.

Slipping off his shoes inside the door, the quiet that hung in the air reminded him that his parents had planned to go for dinner after work and wouldn’t be back till late. Trudging up the stairs to his room he dropped his bag at the foot of his bed, stripping down to his boxers and slinging his uniform over the desk chair. Normally such a mess would drive him to distraction but right now he had enough to worry about. 

Curling up in bed, it took ten minutes before he was bored. Worrying about the problem wasn’t going to do anything. He just had to stop using the voice apps and everything would be okay. But surely….. Well surely it couldn’t hurt to listen just one last time. Almost as a farewell. 

Before he could re-think it, he’d unlocked his phone and was pulling up one of his favourites. In this one ‘Hajime’s’ voice was slightly raspy, as if he was so worked up he couldn’t control his emotions any longer. Getting comfortable against his pillow, arm across his eyes to block out the light, he let the voice wash over him. Slowly all the tension drained away, taking with it the terrible day that he’d had. 

“What.The.Fuck.” Iwa-chan’s broke him out of his daydreams. The voice was the same as the one on his app but filled with rage and if he wasn’t mistake just a hint of hurt. Bolting up Oikawa was horrified to see Iwa-chan standing in his doorway. They were well past the point where they just let each other into their homes. After that disastrous practise he should have expected his best friend to check in, to yell at him for the injury if nothing else. He should have been prepared but right now he was the furthest thing from it. The voice app kept playing as Iwa-chan stood frozen in the doorway. 

“Iwa-chan! I just- what are you - I mean, can you imagine saying anything this ridiculous?” he scoffed. Fumbling with his phone he jabbed at the screen blindly until the app turned off, plunging the room into awkward silence. 

“That’s what this was about? It was a fucking job. I didn’t tell you because it wasn’t a big deal, I didn’t think you would judge me for it. Fuck.” He’d never heard Iwa-chan this angry before. Worse he sounded disappointed and it was all Oikawa’s fault. Mind struggling to catch up with the fact that he’d hurt him, it took a few seconds to process what Iwa-chan had said.He was the one of the app. It was his voice, not someone who sounded eerily similar. It actually was his voice that had lulled him to sleep and brought him to one of the most intense orgasms of his life. Swearing again, Iwa-chan turned and started to storm away. 

“Wait! Iwa-chan, come on!” Oikawa called after him, scrambling up. His gut was telling him that he had to fix this right now or there was no coming back from it. Foot catching on the strap of his bag he nearly face planted on the floor before catching his balance. “Iwa-chan!” The slight delay had given him time to reach the stairs and now Oikawa really panicked. “Iwaizumi please!” The footsteps came to an abrupt stop and once again that heavy silence was hanging over them. Standing in the doorway of his room, Oikawa didn’t know what to say. It was surprise that had made Iwa-chan stop and he had to take advantage of that before he snapped out of it. 

“It wasn’t a joke I promise!” Oikawa was quick to reassure, struggling to find the words that would make everything right again. In lieu of finding the proper words his brain just decided to spit all of them out. “ I didn’t even know it was you! I thought it was just a weird coincidence. But I found it and it was helping me get to sleep. It was so relaxing and I couldn’t stop, I can’t remember the last time I felt like that. Then it just reminded me of you and that was even better. I didn’t mean to get off to your voice, it just happened-” Pausing to suck some air into his lungs he was interrupted by Iwa-chan before he could keep up the frankly embarrassing spiel. 

“You got off listening to me?” Oh god. He hadn’t meant to let that part slip. Now he was never going to forgive him. Gathering his courage he looked up, ready to try and laugh it off as a joke, just to see Iwa-chan’s shoulders shaking slightly. A snort of laughter escaped. 

“Don’t be mean Iwa-chan,” he pouted, feeling more than a little put off. “See if I ever get off to your voice again."

“Not even if I asked nicely?” Iwa-chan asked, voice dropping to mimic the tone that he used in the voice apps. For a second Oikawa’s heart stopped, before kicking into overdrive. “Shittykawa.” Just like that he was brought back to Earth. 

“You’re the worst!” he complained, trying his hardest not to show how affected he was by those six little words. Turning to go back into his room, he was suddenly very aware that he was only in his boxers. Dropping onto his bed, he stubbornly ignored Iwa-chan when he dropped down beside him. 

“So...was it a one time thing. Or did you want-?” He let the question hang out there and Oikawa felt like his throat was closing up. This was too real. It just seemed too much too fast and he wasn’t sure. What if he was being selfish? What if this wasn’t what was best for them? Iwa-chan’s hand slipped into his, giving a light squeeze. 

“I want.” It was that easy. The words felt like a weight being lifted from him. Why was he overthinking this. It was Iwa-chan! They’d always been there for each other and there was no reason that was about to change. 

“You’re so dumb. I can’t believe it took you this long,” Iwa-chan said, a stupid smile on his face. 

“You knew?! Why didn’t you tell me?” Oikawa asked scandalized, pulling away slightly so he could turn to face his best - his boyfriend? That was something he could say now, right?  “How long?”

“It’s been awhile,” he admitted. “But I wasn’t sure… I can’t believe it was those dumb voice apps that made you realize Trashykawa.” 

“You’re still being mean! You’re supposed to be nice to your boyfriend!” Oikawa insisted, sticking out his tongue. It was like nothing had changed. It was stupid to think that anything would. Iwa-chan looked thoughtful before leaning in slightly, causing Oikawa to do the same out of reflex. 

“Hmmm maybe I should make it up to you?” Holy. Shit. Holy fucking shit. That could only have been described as a purr. His brain was short cutting. Iwa-chan’s voice had went straight to his cock and there was no hiding that fact. So maybe something had changed and it was definitely for the better. 

“You have a lot of making up to do, it’s going to take you awhile.” He tried to feign indifference but if Iwa-chan’s shit eating grin was anything to go by he wasn’t buying it.

“I can go as long as you need,” Iwa-chan promised, leaning in to steal a kiss. Oikawa was in no way ashamed of the high pitched whine that escaped his throat, especially when Iwa-chan groaned in response. Oikawa had a brief second to be glad that his parents weren’t home and wouldn’t be any time soon.

Then his entire focus was taken up by Iwa-chan. This was perfect. He was perfect. It couldn’t possibly get better than this. Voice app, what voice app. 

“ A thousand yen says I can make you come without even touching you.” Iwa-chan said quietly, lips pressed against his ear, obviously intent on killing him. But what a way to go. “Though I’m sure you’d love for me to rub you down.” 

He was so fucked.    
  


(At some point hopefully literally.) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please come talk about my trash sons with me on [Tumblr!](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
